


Sweet Chocolate

by kierrathakid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Chocolate, Chocolate Syrup, Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex and Chocolate, Shameless Smut, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierrathakid/pseuds/kierrathakid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is Zayn's sweet chocolate that he can't get enough of.<br/>or Zayn's obsessed with a song and Liam admits he wants to be fucked to it. Based off the song Chocolate Legs by Eric Benet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the smut!  
> Go look up Chocolate legs before you read though, the story will make more sense. :)

To say that Zayn has good taste in music, is an understatement.

Zayn's music taste is ~~incredible,~~ no exquisite. That is the only word to describe his taste in music. Zayn listens to songs that are far from popular, but they always have so much meaning to them. Behind the catchy melody and lyrics is a story of the artist that has been through something. And the way Zayn gets into his music is a sight to see.

He closes his eyes and puts the volume up to its highest setting, and everything is a blur to him. If there was an earthquake, he probably wouldn't even notice until the song is over, because when Zayn is listening to music, he's _really_ listening. That's why Liam tries not to bother Zayn when he's in "his zone" as he's once told Zayn. There's been a few times when he walks  into a room, and rather than leaving, Liam just stands by the door and watches  his boyfriend from afar. Its not creepy in anyway because 1. Zayn is his boyfriend, and 2.He enjoys watching Zayn doing something that makes him happy. 

There's nothing different today, except maybe the chillier weather that Liam didn't welcome because he hates the cold, but he also loves it because Zayn doesn't like to go out when he's cold, and that means movies and cuddling. Liam walks into the kitchen to get himself a salad, when he notices Zayn on the couch, dressed in his favorite dark grey sweats,and large green beats on his head. His eyes are closed, and his bottom lip is in his mouth. Liam could tell he was happy by the slight, rhythmic, nodding of Zayn's head. Liam grabs his pre-made salad that Zayn had made him last night, and takes a seat on the couch directly across Zayn , wondering what song he's listening to. 

He didn't even notice when Zayn's eyes slowly opened. 

"You alright over there?" Liam jumps at the sound of Zayn's voice, and Zayn smirks. Zayn's got one ear covered and the other one revealed enough to have a conversation with Liam. 

"Uhm.. yeah? Just watchin you." He shoves a forkful of his salad into his mouth, and smiles as innocent as he can without showing his crushed food. Zayn's grin gets wider, and he laughs, amused, before setting down his headphones completely.  

Liam tries not to frown. 

You like watching me then?"  
 And when Zayn says it like that, it makes Liam sound like a complete stalker. He doesn't necessarily "watch" Zayn, more like observe intently. "No, I like looking at you when you're relaxing. You're so calm and quiet. And you always get into your music. Its cute. You're cute." Liam tries not blush, but Zayn doesn't miss the way his face turns a light shade of pink. 

"You're cute when you're getting fucked." Zayn mumbles, but Liam hears him clearly, and his face flushes even darker, as he tries to think of a response, but his mind draws a blank and the best he can do is bite his lip, embarrassed. 

 _I need you to wrap them chocolate legs 'round me._ Zayn sings softly, under his breathe. If it weren't for Liam's five-star hearing, he probably wouldn't have heard him. 

 _The memory of my day will quickly just fade away_  
 _When you come wrap them chocolate legs 'round me ._ Zayn continues, glancing up at Liam between his eyelashes, and he's never heard the song, but the way Zayn sings it makes him like it. 

 + 

 The second time Liam hears the song, is a few hours before their concert in L.A. They just finished a stressful day of rehearsals, from five in the morning to five in the afternoon. They get a one hour break, before having to return back to the stadium to get ready for their concert at 8. Liam is leaning his head on Zayn's shoulder in the car of their range rover as Zayn pulls up into the drive thru of a packed McDonald's. "What do you want babes?" Zayn questions but he orders Liam a number 5 anyways, not even wondering why he asked in the first place. 

Liam's almost halfway asleep, when he hears Zayn humming softly. 

_This world has up and gone crazy_  
 _I'm out here working trying to make it_

Liam thinks the best word to describe his voice is angelic. 

_I need you to wrap them chocolate legs 'round me_

He recognizes the lyrics from last week, and suddenly he's awake, and listening intently to the lyrics Zayn was mumbling. He's grateful for the long line for once, so he can concentrate on Zayn. 

Zayn eyes glance over the trees and cars mindlessly, while his fingers move against the arm of the chair, and his voice gets slightly louder. 

_So when I come home tonight, you'll make everything alright_

Liam runs his fingers up and down Zayn's arm, wanting to kiss him from his shoulder to his wrist. "You're singing is really good baby." Liam compliments, and Zayn stops briefly to hum in appreciation. He loves compliments from Liam, they make him feel special.  

"What song are you singing?" 

and Zayn stops to look down into Liam's brown eyes. 

"You like it?" Zayn wonders, playing with the ends of Liam's hair.   
"Maybe, sounds.. sexy." and after that is when Liam starts to get ideas in his head. Like maybe Zayn fucking him while listening to that song.

+

Its been a week.

  
 An entire week before Liam's thoughts started.

  
An entire week, and every time Zayn is around he hums the song. He hums even louder when Liam is close by.

Liam's noticed.  
He's been meaning to listen to the song, but between rehearsals, concerts, fittings, interviews, and signings, there hasn't been the time. Liam's schedule goes like this:  
7:00 am- wake up  
10:00- bed

  
sometime in between is where the interviews, signings, and rehearsals fit in. He's always exhausted by the time 10 o' clock hits. His schedule has been so hectic that he hasn't even had time to get off. Coming up this Friday it will be 3 weeks since Liam's had an orgasm.

"Liam? Babes you home?" Liam hears Zayn's voice echo throughout the house. He's sitting at the table, with his head in his hands, trying to finish his verse to the song but he just can't.

"Whatcha up to?" Zayn levitates to the fridge naturally, looking for leftovers that Liam made last night. Liam sent him a picture of the first dinner he made without burning the entire thing and Zayn made a mental note to try some.

"Trying to figure this song out. I've been working on this for two weeks." Liam drops the pencil in his hand and he huffs out a heavy sigh.   
"Take a break."  
It should be that easy, but its not.  
"I can't do that, no time."

Zayn smirks, setting his plate down.   
"You don't have time to relax ?" Zayn questions, and Liam feels Zayn's fingers running softly along his chest. It calms him, even if he wasn't considering himself to be stressed.  
"Do you have time for sex?" Zayn kisses Liam's neck lightly, placing a few more down the back of his neck, stopping at the collar of his shirt, and starting over.

"I actually have things to do..." Liam starts but somehow Zayn's hands have found themselves going lower and lower on his body, stopping at the waistband of his jeans.  
"What if I touched you here.." Zayn's fingers start to get dangerously close to Liam's dick, but, fuck... its not like Liam's going to actually stop him. "Do you still have things to do now..." And fuck,  Zayn's lips are kissing Liam's ear so softly that it tickles but turns him on even more.

Liam can't find the words to say no, so he just shakes his head, and doesn't even acknowledge when his head bumps into Zayn's. "Thought so." Those words are enough to let Liam know that, _yeah this is real_ , and _yeah this is happening right now._ He turns in his seat to kiss Zayn passionately and attempt to take his shirt off at the same time.

Zayn laughs at his useless multitasking skills.

"Mhm." Zayn hums, tossing Liam's shirt on the floor. "I've got to head out in ten, but I'm thinking now is as good time as any to try that 69'ing thing." Zayn suggests, his voice a bit deeper than it usually is, and Liam's moans because that's Zayn's turned on voice. But Liam doesn't say no, because 1. Zayn has this amazing effect of making Liam like anything he suggests and 2. he wouldn't dare say no to a blowjob.

"Bed." Liam mumbles in between the kissing.

"Fuck, think I can get you off in eight minutes?" Zayn's already positioning himself so all Liam has to do is lower his hips.  
"You can try, but you won't succeed."

Liam brings his hands to Zayn's thighs and pushes his lower body half downwards, humming at the familiar taste of Zayn.  
Zayn moans lowly around Liam's cock, ignoring the way his hips start to move into Liam's mouth.

"Taste so good Li." Zayn praises when he takes Liam out of his mouth to jerk him off a bit. Liam wants to say something cocky but finds it hard to with Zayn's cock in his mouth, almost hitting the back of his throat. Liam grabs Zayn's hips, controlling how he moves, because within seconds, Liam knows Zayn will lose control and start fucking his mouth.

Zayn thrusts his hips own a little bit harder, rolling his hips easily as only a dancer can. Liam loves that about Zayn. Loves the way he doesn't even notice when his hips start to do its own thing because of how good he feels. "Fuck, you taste so good Liam, I will never get tired of it. You're mouth feels good too Li. You always make me feel so fucking good."

Zayn doesn't miss the way Liam's thighs tense at the continuous praises, knows that's what gets him off. Liam is already close and Zayn stops moving so Liam can focus on reaching his climax, wants Liam to come first. He sucks hard, coming up to take a breathe before going back down again. "Taste so good Li, fuck like chocolate." Zayn sucks again, licks over the crown of Liam's tip and lets his hands linger a bit on his balls.

"Taste like sweet chocolate, my addiction that I can't get enough." Zayn continues and fuck Liam is so, so close. " _I want you to wrap them chocolate legs 'round me_." Zayn whispers quietly, Liam almost misses it. But he doesn't miss it, and he recognizes the lyrics, even how Zayn changed the word _need_ to _want_ , and fuck he's going to come.

Liam gasps loudly, mumbling Zayn''s name over and over again while Zayn continues to suck him through his orgasm, swallowing everything after Liam's pushed his off his sensitive cock.

Liam's too weak to even do anything for Zayn, although he really would like to. He notices that Zayn's still hard as fuck against his chest, but Zayn doesn't seem to mind. "Gotta run Li, Lou's waitin for me downstairs." And Zayn is up, tugging on his jeans and searching through his drawer for another shirt. "What about you? You're still hard."

"Eh, don't worry 'bout it Li, make it up to me yeah?"

And Zayn's gone, closing the apartment door behind him. A glance to the clock above the stove tells Liam that Zayn has thirty seconds to get down to the lobby before he's exactly on time.

And Liam can't help but wonder how Zayn managed to get him off in six minutes.

Zayn forgets about the blowjob when he gets back, but Liam suspects he didn't really want it anyways. 

 

The next three weeks go by quickly. Liam's schedule is back to the norm, and he finds himself going a month without a proper orgasm or hell, even time to himself. They've got a show in Sydney tonight, and despite how much they love Australia, they aren't as pumped as they usually are. Lou is quick to point this out as well, when they are getting ready.

"Maybe its cuz' we have been rehearsing the same routine for fucking weeks. They've been paranoid we were gonna screw up like last time." Louis says bitterly, sparing a glance to Niall who frowns at the memory.

So what if he forgot the dance routine? He was fucking hungry and dizzy and his leg slipped a little, big whoop!

"I can fucking recite the entire show at this point." Harry groans, letting out a yelp when Lou tugs his hair a little too harsh.

"I've been a bit grumpy too, haven't gotten my full hours of sleep." Zayn states, as if everyone wasn't already aware. The entire band ( and Lou) know how Zayn needs exactly 8 hours of sleep to function through the day, otherwise he's a bit of a prick.

Liam can definitely back Zayn's statement up. He's been a witness and a victim of Zayn's attitude since the rehearsals for tour. Sometimes Zayn would snap at him if he had the TV volume one number too high, or two low.

Or he would get fucking pissed if Liam spent an extra five minutes in the shower in the morning. This morning Zayn ignored Liam for an hour because Liam had burnt his bagel around the edges.

"Grumpy is a bit of an understatement. Try a right twat." Liam blurts, eyes widening when Zayn gives him a small frown. "Haven't been that bad Li.." And Zayn sounds like a little kid , looks like one too with his arms crossed over his chest and his bottom lip stuck out.

"You almost killed me over a slightly burnt bagel Zayn. You've been a proper dick." Zayn doesn't say anything. Louis starts mocking the meeting they had this morning about no nudity on stage.

 

The show goes by rather quickly, and by the end of it , everyone has more energy than expected. Paul takes two aspirins just in case. "We should go to the club!" Louis shouts his suggestion while they are getting settled in the limo, and that's great to everyone.

"I wanna get wasted!" Niall pipes in from the front. 

"Wouldn't mind going out tonight." Liam pitches in and everyone is a bit shocked, especially Zayn. But honestly, Liam doesn't want to go home to a bitter Zayn. A drunk Zayn sounds better to him. "To the club!" Harry announces. "the goal tonight, is to get completely shit-faced, and not give a fuck in the morning!" All except for Zayn throw their fists in the air, howling like fucking hungry wolves that have just found their prey.

Louis (of course) manages to choose the most crowded club in the city, full of A-list celebrities and photographers everywhere. Paul doesn't approve as soon as he catches the paparazzi capturing pictures as people enter the door, but Harry has already jumped out the limo and into the flashing lights before Paul can even get out a sentence. Liam goes straight to bar, asking the bartender to give him the strongest drink they have. He smells Zayn before he feels his arms around his waist. "Don't drink too much, yeah? Wanna make it up to you later." Zayn whispers in Liam's ear, and he's a little relived to know that Zayn isn't mad about what he said earlier.

Somewhere around midnight to one in the morning, Louis ends up dancing on a table, surrounded by cameras, naked. Harry hollers his encouragement the entire time, and even makes a show of slapping his ass a few times. Niall has talked a girl into letting him fuck her in the bathroom. He can't seem to remember her name, but he does know that the size of her tits are fucking incredible, and her accent is hot as hell. Zayn's been nursing a beer the entire time, keeping a watchful eye on his boyfriend who seems to be very active on the dance floor tonight.

Liam's been dancing with some chick for an hour and half, and if Liam wasn't completely gay, Zayn would be jealous.

Around 3 a.m. Paul is in there, mad as hell because he was calling them constantly, but no one picked up. "Time to go." He signals to the only sober one, Zayn, and that's Zayn's cue to go retrieve his boyfriend from the dance floor.

"Heey! Leave him alone." The chick whines, her breathe smells of margaritas.

"He's mine." Zayn says in a very deep, possessive tone, and Liam giggles helplessly. "Yep, I'm all his." And the chick mutters something along the lines of "waste of time" when she walks away. Zayn didn't understand how she thought he was straight when Liam was the only fucking one in the club, wearing a creme sweater, with a red scarf around his neck. "Where we going Zayn?"

"Home, fucking hell Li. How much did you have to drink?"

"I only had 2 or 3... bottles."

Zayn and Liam wait patiently in the car, when Paul is getting the others. He literally has to carry Louis away, the brat hitting his back the entire way to the limo, with Harry taking a video the entire time of Louis' obnoxious behavior. He'll use it later to his advantage somehow. "Anyone know where Niall is?" Paul questions, but no one seems to know.

"Saw him go into the bathroom." Harry mumbles. Nialls never been more embarrassed in his life. Paul barges into the bathroom, and literally pulls Niall away, his dick sliding out of the girl against the stall. He was so close to coming too.

"You boys are a piece of work." Paul grumbles in the front as Harry tries to choreograph a choir, and sing "We are the champions" as loud as they possibly can.

+

"What were you planning on doing?" Liam slurs, while Zayn is dragging him the stairs to his apartment. Zayn doesn't understand why, but Liam chooses now to be as loud as he possibly can, as if he's trying to wake up their neighbors.

"Shh. Can't do what I wanted to anymore." Liam trips over the last two stairs and Zayn grabs him from behind before his face hits the wood floors. "Whyyyy nooooooottt?" Liam whines, and Zayn shoves him into his apartment before his neighbors see its him making all the noise.

" Because you're proper drunk, and I'm not going to take advantage of you." Zayn easily pulls Liam's sweater off his body, tossing the ugly thing across the room. (He did advise Liam not to buy it at the time, but of course, his boyfriend didn't listen.)

"You're not taking advantage if you're my boyfriend. Silly Zayn." Liam pecks Zayn's nose, and fuck, Drunk Liam is irritating. "Why don't we go to bed yeah babes?"

"I'm not tired Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaynnnnn." Liam's voice goes higher as he clings to Zayn's arms and tries to force him to stay still. Even when he's drunk Liam's got this effect of making Zayn do whatever he wants. Giving up, Zayn sits on the couch, sighing when he feels Liam joining him, clumsily sitting down but not before hitting his leg against the coffee table.

And even in situations like this, Zayn can't help but sing that song. The same song that a friend had showed him and ever since he's been singing it non-stop.

_This world has up and gone crazy I'm out here working trying to make it_

Zayn doesn't miss the way Liam's eyes lazily pop open. He's had a small feeling that this song has meant something to Liam, but he's never bothered to ask.

_So baby feel me, I need something to feel So my spirit can heal, babe_

Liam looks up, staring into Zayn's sweet brown eyes , allowing his vision to watch Zayn's lips, they look so perfect singing this song.

_I need you to wrap them chocolate legs 'round me_

And Liam lets his mind wander, he thinks back to the day dreams he had during rehearsals, the wet dreams he has when he goes to sleep and wakes up with come in his boxers. Shit, Liam's getting hard, right here in front of Zayn.

"When you come wrap them chocolate legs 'round me  
So when I come home tonight, you'll make everything alright.." Zayn sings a little louder, and he shamelessly lets his eyes travel down to Liam's visible boner.

Liam's mind is still going, his eyes are closed as he remembers the vision he had this morning while jerking off in the shower. He remembers the way Zayn sings to him while fucking into him roughly, so hard he has to grab onto something so he doesn't lose himself in the moment.

Zayn reaches over slowly, letting his fingers lightly brush over Liam's dick and Liam moans, fucking moans, like Zayn's giving him a blowjob. Liam moves his hips a little bit up, and his dick is rubbing right on Zayn's hand, and it feels good, feels so good. He likes that Zayn's fingers squeeze him a little bit, almost like he's giving him a blowjob. His head hits the back of the couch cushion and he can't control the moans he lets slip past his lips. 

Zayn quickly removes his hand, and his heart hurts a little at the pitiful noise Liam lets out. "Liam?" He starts, because Liam's eyes are still closed and Zayn's starting to think Liam's died from orgasm denial.

"You should fuck me to that." Liam blurts suddenly and he doesn't seem drunk anymore.

"Fuck you to what ? " But Zayn has a small idea what Liam is referring to, he just wants to hear him say it. He likes to hear Liam tell him what he wants.

Liam yawns, closes his eyes and rests his head on a pillow on the couch. "Want you to fuck me.. to- to that song.." Liam whispers, and then he's sleeping, little snores coming from his slightly open mouth, and Zayn thinks he imagined it. But he didn't imagine Liam's boner, didn't imagine him moaning like a slut when he  barely touched him.

And like everything else Liam tells him, Zayn puts the new information into his secret 'Liam File' for him to read later

+

Liam wakes up in an empty bed with a large headache. The first thing Liam does is go to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom to look for a bottle of aspirins. The second thing he does is start to worry about where Zayn is, but he finds he doesn't need to. There's a note on the mirror in the bathroom and Liam knows its from Zayn just by looking at his messy, cursive, writing.

_Went out to get some.. stuff... be back around noon. Be in the bedroom. ;). Zaynx_

Liam should be concerned, but he's not. Instead he makes himself breakfast and waits in the bedroom for Zayn like he was told. He jumps a little when he hears the front door close, and listens to the sounds of Zayn's combat boots walking across the apartment floor.

"Zayn?" Zayn's carrying one thing in his hand.. a bottle of chocolate syrup. "Why've you got chocolate syrup?" Liam asks, chuckling lightly. Zayn stops moving, sets the syrup on the table, and gives his boyfriend an amused look. He loves Liam, he does, but sometimes Liam can be... a little dumb. "You're cute when you're confused." Zayn taps Liam on the nose with his index finger.

He leans around to Liam's ear and whispers. "I want to cover your dick in chocolate, and lick it right off. Wanna suck you off, hard and good, and taste your come. Wanna use this chocolate as lube to finger you open, get you ready for my big, cock, and fuck you. God, wanna fuck you until your scream, and keep fucking you until you can't take it anymore. Until you're cock is sensitive, and you're fucking wrecked."

Liam stares at Zayn, wide eyed, face getting redder by the second. He's never been fucked with chocolate syrup, but then again, who can say they have ?

"What do you say, Li? Let me fuck you with chocolate syrup babes." It wasn't a question, Liam knew by the way Zayn said it. His voice was deeper and more controlling and he was fucking demanding that Liam let him fuck him with chocolate syrup.

Liam nods his head, almost violently, pulling Zayn closer to the bed until his knees hit the edge and Zayn almost lost his balance and fell over.

Zayn stops himself, balancing on the mattress and giving Liam a shameful look. "Don't forget who's in charge here, Liam." He says, giving Liam a look that says "don't test me"

Zayn throws Liam's pants on the floor, placing a light, delicate on his lips, and continuing down his body. Liam shudders and uncontrollably rolls his hips up when Zayn rubs his index finger over his nipple, letting his tongue run over them a few times, before leaving kisses down his taut stomach.

_This world has up and gone crazy_  
 _I'm out here working trying to make it_

 

"Love kissing you here." Zayn whispers, kissing just above Liam's cock. Liam jumps slightly, liking the sudden pleasure. "Love kissing you here too." Zayn kisses Liam's hip, pulling down his boxers and taking off his own while he's at it. Like always, Zayn takes a moment to admire Liam's cock, because honestly, he can't help it.

Liam's cock is perfect really, a full 8 inches, circumcised, and this beautiful shade of pure white with a deep, red tip. "Love kissin you here the most though." Zayn gives Liam's cock head one, soft kiss, and Liam hips move. He needs more.

"Please, Zayn." Liam begs softly from above. He's not much to beg during sex, but he woke up with morning wood this morning and Zayn's teasing hasn't been helping much. Zayn gives Liam one last look through his long, beautiful, lashes, and then sinks his mouth down on Liam's cock. He's harder than usual, and Zayn can already taste him leaking. Zayn has to squeeze his dick to stop himself from coming.

_Girl, it's so rough in this city_  
 _There ain't no resting for the weary_

 

Zayn removes his mouth, though letting Liam whine pathetically, while he tries to get to the real mission here. "Chocolate syrup." He motions for Liam to give him the sweet syrup on the night stand (He made sure to pick up extra sweet, so he liked it more ) . "Turn around for me." Zayn orders and when Liam doesn't hesitate to follow the instruction. Zayn covers two fingers in chocolate, and slowly, pushes them into Liam's tight, ass.

Liam grips the pillows at the intrusion, its been weeks since Zayn's been back there, and its like losing his virginity all over again. He starts off slow, avoiding Liam's sweet spot while just working on spreading him open. Liam gets used to it quickly and he begs for more.

_So baby feel me, I need something to feel_  
 _So my spirit can heal, babe_

 

"Always a slut for me, Li." Zayn remarks, pulling out to add a third, chocolate covered finger in Liam's ass. Zayn's middle finger is the longest, and no matter how much he avoids it, it accidentally brushes against Liam's prostate and fuck if that doesn't get him going.

" Zayn." Liam moans, pushing his ass back against Zayn's fingers, biting down on the pillow when Zayn's finger pushes against his prostate. "'M ready, fuck." Liam tries, but Zayn doesn't stop. He;s not going to take orders from Liam. Smack! "I'm in charge." Zayn growls, withdrawing his fingers. Liam practically screams when he feels Zayn's tongue slowly sliding into him. "Mfm, ... fuck!" Liam mumbles over and over again, fisting his hands in the sheets even tighter. He's so fucking hard.

_I need you to wrap them chocolate legs 'round me_  
 _So when I come home tonight, you'll make everything alright_

 

"You taste really good, Li." Zayn moans, fucking Liam faster with his tongue. He spreads his ass wider with his hands, licking up from his balls to his hole, letting his tongue explore what is his. Liam loses it above him, thrusts his hips up, squeezing his eyes closed.

_When you gon' wrap them chocolate legs 'round me_  
 _The memory of my day will quickly just fade away_

 

Zayn's too fucking hard to not give in now. "Turn around." He reaches for the condom he set out and rips it open, rolling the rubber over his cock when Liam spreads his legs open for Zayn's access.

Zayn drips chocolate on Liam hole, and spreads it around, rubbing some on his cock too, before lining up at his entrance. "Ready?" And Liam still appreciates that Zayn breaks character to make sure he's comfortable.

"Oh God!" Zayn shouts, finding it hard to keep himself from talking when it feels so good.

_When you come wrap them chocolate legs 'round me_  
 _Please baby, wrap them chocolate legs 'round me_

 

Liam's surprised he's lasted this long really, but he can't really complain when he feels Zayn fucking so close to his prostate. The room is suddenly too hot, and Liam's skin feels too sweaty, and the room is spinning.

_Your cocoa skin against mine, babe_

_Is all I need to help revive me_

_Just touch me and I feel pure, pure love_

 

"Zayn.. Zayn. Oh fuck!" Liam groans wrapping his legs tight around Zayn's waist. He looks so hot when he tops; his hair in his face, eyes concentrated on Liam, hips moving hotly, its Liam's perfect view.

Even in the mix of the bed hitting the wall, and the sounds of skin on skin slapping, Liam still hears it. Hears the soft music that starts playing from the speakers set up in the walls.

 _You're the only thing I'm ever sure of, your love I'm sure of_  
 _I need some reminding that God is still, He's still behind me_ Zayn sings  

Zayn stops for a second, breathing a little harsher than before and wiping sweat off his forward with his arm. "Ride me." Liam hears him say, and he feels Zayn slide himself out and lay down on the bed, tired. Liam slowly gets in position, making sure he faces Zayn when he slides down.

_So baby, come take my soul and set me free_

"God, baby!" Zayn shouts, and Liam can literally see the way Zayn's eyes roll back when he starts to move. He rolls his hips seductively, grabbing Zayn's shoulders for support. Zayn hums, singing along with the music.

_When you come wrap them chocolate legs 'round me_  
 _So when I come home tonight, you'll make everything alright_

Everything feels good, feels right. The way Zayn's cock fills him up is sexy. Liam loves this. Craves it when he misses Zayn. 

_Deep inside you that's where I need to be_  
 _Oh baby, just wrap them chocolate legs 'round me_

It turns Liam on even more, motivating him to move faster. "Fuck.. Zayn..." He moans freely, not even trying to hold it in anymore. He's too fucking close to be embarrassed. He notices Zayn's abs tensing every time he goes down, and he knows he's close.

_Hold on, hold on_  
 _I only need you to wrap 'round me_

"You close babes?" Zayn asks weakly and Liam whines at the sound of his voice. Its absolutely wrecked, scratchier like when he smokes too much. Liam nods, making a noise of agreement when Zayn starts to thrust his hips up. Zayn wraps a tight hand around Liam's leaking, red flushed cock and Liam grips the head board so hard he thinks its going to break.

_Don't let go, baby, don't let go_  
 _Don't you, don't you let go_

_"_ Never gonna let you go.." Zayn whispers. 

"Fuck, I'm coming!" Zayn presses his thumb into Liam's slit, and that's what does it for him. He comes over Zayn's chest in thick, white stripes, loving the way the white contrasts to his tan skin. Its all good, too good; the orgasm aftershocks, Zayn's hand, the over sensitivity, but he's exhausted.

_Baby, come wrap them chocolate legs 'round me_

"Come on Li, close . " Zayn begs, closing his eyes and bringing his hands up to rub over his nipples. Liam picks up the pace, moaning at Zayn's cock that hits his spot every time. "Zayn!" Liam says in his ear when his cock hits him particularly hard. Zayn comes with a muffled groan, fucking Liam a few more times before collapsing on the bed.

The room is filled with heavy breathing, aside from the air conditioning that magically turns on and blows on their sweaty chests. Zayn blindly reaches for Liam's hand, smiling when he feels Liam's fingers tighten around his. " 'M sorry, for being a dick.." Zayn says. Liam doesn't care anymore, but he appreciates the thought. 

" Its okay, doesn't matter anymore. Still love you." Liam responds, and Zayn wonders how he managed to get so lucky to have a sweet, caring, and hot boyfriend.

" 'Night sweet chocolate." Zayn mumbles.

And even in the the dark room, Zayn thinks he faintly hears Liam whisper "Can't get enough of me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, I worked really hard on it and I'm sorry if you hate it or its weird because they are using chocolate syrup. But I really hope you like it. You can leave requests in the comments or something.


End file.
